Again
by Zelda2h2
Summary: A lot can happen in seventy years- and Captain Steve Rogers just might get that dance after all. One shot. Songfic. Steve/OC CaptainAmerica/OC


Again

Inspired by the song performed by Doris Day. I do not own any of the original Marvel characters or anything that was a part of their works. I just own this story. It's mine. You can't have it, even though I know you want it.

Description: A lot can happen in seventy years, and Steve might just get that dance after all.

Steve had long since given up on finding that dance partner. When the news of Peggy's death had reached him, he went to her grave, place a small bouquet of flowers on the earth and said his goodbyes.

In a way though, he was still the same man he was in 1942, but that only seemed to make his adjusting to 2012 harder. Seventy years. Seventy years he'd been gone and he missed so much. It was in missing so much that made him give up ever finding another dame. No women in this age would ever consider the nice boy-next-door-turned-war-hero.

No.

They went for men like Stark. Rich, good looking, straight forward, and head shoved right up his own butt.

Or there were the ones that went after Thor- all looks and muscle, no brains or planning.

Of course after the Invasion they'd all gotten groups of fans, but Steve had seen it all before back when he was selling war bonds. The people loved the theatrics, a face for the fame.

For the sake of, one day Steve went to Paley Park- the place where the old Stork Club used to be. It was where he was supposed to meet Peggy. It had become a spot he went to frequently to think, but usually it was during the early morning hours when he couldn't sleep. But there he was, seven pm on the dot.

The usual white metal chairs and tables had been pushed to the side and there seemed to be a band that was setting up. For the occasion there were lights strung in the trees and a tent was set up.

The band didn't look like anything from this century- in fact they looked like one of the Big Bands Steve would see back in his time. Standing off to the side were two dames that must have been twins, only one was dressed like she was from the 40's and the other like someone from that time. The girls seemed to be having a disagreement, though not a full blown argument.

Steve found a poster taped to a nearby telephone pole that read:

**40's Revival Night: See Performances By:**

**_Lucy Wood_ as _Doris Day_**

**_Shawna Reed_ as _Big Mama Thornton_**

**_Cindy Price_ as _Ella Mae Morse_**

**_Damian Hale_ as _Frank Sinatra_**

**_And Bobby Fisher_ as _Nat King Cole_**

**From 7:30pm Until Finished.**

Steve smiled and decided to take a walk around the block. Of course he was coming back; he couldn't wait to see these kids mess up classic songs and dances.

Lorna was bored out of her mind. Her mom had forced her to come with her twin sister, Lucy to help with this 40's revival…thing.

But she was NOT wearing that stupid dress.

And she was NOT gonna wander around asking strange old pervs if they wanted to dance.

"Lorna- _please." _Lucy begged her, already in her Doris Day outfit.

"Nope. Nuh-huh, no way in _Hell._"

"Lorna Elizabeth Wood, so help me God I'll leave you here and tell mom you ran off with Jason to smoke pot."

Knowing her sister wasn't kidding, Lorna sighed and picked up the dry cleaners bag that was on the chair next to her. "You owe me _so_ much coffee when this is over."

The dress wasn't actually that bad when Lorna had it on. It was dark red, three-quarter sleeves with a V-neck that was slightly frilled around the hem. It was tight around her waist, but looser as the skirt went down, and stopped mid-shin. She curled her white-blonde hair and kept it out of her face with hairspray, applied some mascara to make her blue eyes stand out and red lipstick that was a few shades darker than her dress. By the time she had strapped on her Grandmothers old heels, it was 7:30 and the first act came on.

"Show time." Lorna muttered.

Steve came back a bit later than intended- 8 o'clock, but it wasn't that bad. He just sat at a table that was set up like the ones back when the club had been running, listening to the music and watched older couples dance while younger couples tried. There was one dame- one of the twins from before- that was going around to the lonely old men that had come to reminisce and got them dancing.

She wasn't half bad, she could dance the way they had back in the good ol' days.

'Frank Sinatra' got off the stage and the other twin came on.

"Hello everyone," she smiled kindly. "How's the evening going?"

Steve joined in the applauses, in reality, these kids weren't so bad.

"Well my name is Doris Day and I'll be the last act of the night."

She was identical to the other girl that was dancing, but her hair was longer and she was wearing a thin strapped black dress. The band played a jazz tune and 'Doris' started singing in a sultry jazz voice the song Don't Worry 'Bout Me.

'Doris's' twin came up to Steve, looking quite tired. "Do you mind if I sit here for a bit?" she asked.

Steve just nodded, his usual nerves kicking in. He stood up and pulled the chair out for the girl. She smiled and thanked him quietly.

The song soon finished and another began, but neither of them spoke until it finished. "That's my sister up there. Her name's Lucy." She said, not looking at Steve.

"She seems nice. But what's your name?" he asked.

"Lorna. Nice to meet you…?"

"Oh! Um. Ahem, Steve. Rogers. Captain." _Oh Lord, why had he added that?_

"Captain? Like, 'aye aye'? Or 'ten hut!'" Lorna mock saluted and straightened her back. Steve had to crack a smile.

"At ease, soldier."

Lorna giggled and leaned on her elbows. "So are you on leave or something?"

"Or something."

"My brother's on tour right now in Iraq. He's supposed to be coming home late December."

"You must be proud of him."

Lorna snorted. "I was never one for war. Not really a peace activist though. This one just…doesn't sit right with me. It's not honorable. More than half the men here probably remember World War Two- now _that _was a war. Men went to defend their country against a threat they didn't cause. And tell me when I'm babbling because all this is just my conspiracy nonsense."

Steve was so engrossed with the passion in her words that it took him a moment to register the last thing she said. "No no, I completely agree. Well, about the honor anyway. Back in the forties some men avoided the draft. Others couldn't wait."

"Last song of the night folks, get out there and dance while you can." Lucy said before the band stuck up another tune. A lone guitarist plucked at the cords and some 'Oooh'ed into the microphones.

"Are you gonna dance?" Lorna asked.

"Probably not."

"Can I ask why?"

"I can't dance."

She smiled and took Steve's hand, helping him to his feet. "You just haven't found the right partner yet."

Lorna led him out to the dance floor where she placed his hands around her waist and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Now step to either side while swaying. You lead." It took him a moment to get the rhythm, but Steve got it. He was starring at his feet the whole time, but he was doing it.

"_**Again. **_

_**This couldn't happen Again.**_

_**This is that once in a lifetime.**_

_**This is the thrill divine." **_Lucy sang, keeping an eye on her sister and the man with the honey blonde hair and amazing build.

"Steve?" Lorna whispered. "Can you keep this up without looking at your feet?"

"_**What's more,**_

_**This never happened before.**_

_**But I have prayed for a lifetime,**_

_**That such as you would suddenly be mine."**_

"What do I look at then?" he asked, a light blush creeping onto his face.

"_**Mine to hold as I'm holding you now and yet never so near.**_

_**Mine to have when the now and the here disappear.**_

_**What matters, dear, for **_

_**When this doesn't happen again."**_

"Your partner, the sky, anything really."

Steve looked at Lorna, who was looking out into the city.

"_**When this doesn't happen again. **_

_**We'll have this moment forever.**_

_**But never, never again."**_

"_**(Never, never)"**_

"_**We'll have this moment, forever.**_

_**But never**_

_**Never again."**_

"_**(Never, never)"**_

The last notes were played and the music stopped. People clapped, but Steve and Lorna locked eyes and stayed as they were, until she blushed and stepped away.

Lucy hopped off the stage, had a quick word with Frank Sinatra and then came up to Lorna smiling. "I'm gonna catch a ride with Damian, you okay getting home by yourself?"

Lorna rolled her eyes but nodded to her sister. "You did an amazing set. Now go make out, be merry, abandon me…" she continued to mutter long after Lucy was gone.

"Lorna," Steve started. "Would you like me to take you home?"

"Thanks," she smiled. "But I don't wanna bug you. It's not that far from here anyway. I can walk no problem-"

"Miss I may have lived in Brooklyn my whole life but that doesn't mean I don't know about the creeps that lurk around this neck of the woods at night. Besides," he smiled in the most charming way he could possibly muster. "A nice dame like you shouldn't be out on her own any time of the day."

Lorna looked for any traces of a lie and when she found none she sighed almost happily. "Lemme grab my stuff. I'll be two minutes."

"Keep calm. Breathe. Breathe." Lorna muttered to herself as she went back to the small tent she'd used to change in earlier. She grabbed her bag of clothes and hurried back to Steve, while trying to look casual. Not the easiest thing in the world to do.

"All set, Captain?" she asked, smirking.

Steve held out his arm as he'd seen Bucky do so many times when he found them dates. Lorna took it cautiously and they started down the road. Time seemed to pass without either of them really noticing. When they got to her apartment complex, Lorna almost didn't want Steve to go.

"Thank you, for, you know… walking me home." She stared at the ground and bit her lip nervously.

"It was my pleasure." Steve swallowed hard, and then asked. "Lorna would you, maybe like to go- that is, I know this great place to grab some lunch and would you- it's in Brooklyn, but if you maybe wanted to, go there. With me. I'd really like that."

Lorna giggled at his flushed expression and nodded. "I'd like that a lot Steve."

"I'll pick you up around noon?"

"It's a date."

So many words, so many memories… Steve kissed Lorna's cheek then said goodnight. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Have a good night Steve."

_Sweet dreams, Lorna._ He thought as he hailed a cab. _And thanks for teaching me how to dance._

**A/N: 1,997 words of pure gold in my opinion. If you think I should continue this, please review. I love reviews. They make me want to write more because then I know someone's enjoying my work. If you ever get the chance to listen to the song Again, please do. Because it's just lovely. TTFN 3**


End file.
